Off to See the Wizard
by suzie2b
Summary: Costumes are optional.


**Disclaimer: The Rat Patrol is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Off to See the Wizard**

 **By suzie2b**

 **Charley hurried into the apartment with the package she'd just received along with the rest of the mail.**

 **Tully had just arrived home himself and set his helmet on the table as he looked at her with a smile. "Afternoon, sweetheart. I see the mail finally made it."**

 **Charley passed the letters to her husband, then turned to go to the bed as she said excitedly, "It's here at last!"**

 **Tully followed her across the room and she placed the package on the bed. "What's that?"**

 **When he stood next to her, Charley took Tully's knife from its sheath to slice through the string and tape holding the box closed. She pulled the box's flaps open as she said, "Our costumes. I didn't think they'd ever get here."**

 **Tully slid the knife back into its sheath. "Costumes for what?"**

" **The party here on base for Halloween."**

" **A costume party?"**

 **Charley pulled a blue and white checked dress out of the box and held it up to look at. "Yep." She went to the full length mirror on the wall and held the dress against herself as she said, "Well, actually the costume part is optional, but I thought it would be fun to dress up. What do you think?"**

" **Cute. Who are you supposed to be?"**

" **Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. There's even red shoes to wear with it."**

 **Tully smiled. "Yeah, that works."**

 **Charley grinned and just about bounced as she went back to the bed. She pulled out the shoes, which were a deep red and sparkly. "It's going to be perfect!"**

 **Tully saw that there was something else in the box and asked, "What's that?"**

" **Oh! Wait'll you see your costume!"**

" **My costume? When did I agree to this?"**

" **I wanted it to be a surprise." Charley pulled the one piece costume from the box and held it up. "You're going as the Cowardly Lion!"**

 **Tully shook his head. "Not wearin' that."**

" **Oh come on. It's just for one evening … and Daisy and Hitch are going to be in costume too."**

" **Does Hitch know about this?"**

 **Charley took a large pair of "paws" from the box and shrugged as she said, "I'm sure he will soon enough." She dragged her husband back to the mirror and held the costume up in front of him. "Hold this a second." Charley set the paws on the floor in front of Tully, then hurried back to the box and returned with one more item.**

 **Tully stared at his reflection, not believing he was doing this. "I'm more than willing to go to this party, but…"**

 **Before he could finish, Charley had brought over a chair, stood up on it, and slipped something over his head. She laughed as she said, "This is going to be sooo perfect!"**

 **Tully again stared at himself in the mirror, still holding the lion costume up … and now he was wearing what could only be a shaggy lion's mane on his head. "Charley, I'm not so sure about this…"**

" **Please, Tully. With a little makeup you're going to look great!" They looked at each other in the mirror and Charley begged, "Please! Please! Please!"**

 **She chewed her bottom lip, giving her husband her best pleading/innocent look. Tully finally sighed with resignation and said, "You know I hate it when you give me that look."**

 **Charley hugged him tightly. "Yea! This is going to be sooo much fun!"**

 **####################**

 **The next morning the Rat Patrol reported to Captain Boggs. "I have an assignment for you. It's recon out in sector fourteen. There's been a report of enemy activity out there." He handed Troy a sheet of paper and said, "The coordinates are there along with the details. It sounds like you'll probably be gone for a good week."**

 **Troy and Moffitt looked at each other. Troy sighed and said, "We'll grab our stuff and leave immediately, captain."**

 **Boggs noticed the look on the faces of his men. "Is something wrong, sergeant?"**

" **It's just that this will put us off base for Halloween, sir."**

" **Ah, I see. The party that the major agreed to."**

 **Troy said, "We were sort of looking forward to it, captain."**

 **Boggs nodded. "I understand, but this is important and the war can't be put on hold for a Halloween party."**

" **Of course, sir. We'll leave right away."**

 **After they left headquarters, the four of them went to collect their packs and tell their ladies the bad news.**

 **Tully ran home, grabbed his pack, and left to go find Charley. He was walking by the supply depot when he heard his wife say, "Hasta mañana, Lieutenant Gonzalez."**

 **Tully stopped in his tracks as Charley walked out the door and started looking at her next delivery location. Tully stepped up beside her and asked, "Got a minute?"**

 **Charley looked up at him with surprise, then smiled and replied, "Sure. What's up?"**

" **Captain Boggs gave us an assignment."**

" **Oh, okay. I see you've got your pack. How long?"**

 **Tully said quietly, "The captain thinks we'll maybe be gone a week."**

 **Charley's eyes widened. "But that means…"**

 **Tully put his hands on her arms. "I know. We won't be here for the party." Charley looked like she might cry and he said quickly, "I'm sorry, but it can't be helped."**

 **Charley sighed sadly. "It's okay. I understand. You've been given a mission and that's more important than a party." She reached up for a quick kiss, then said, "You guys be careful out there. I love you."**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah, we're always careful. Love you too."**

 **And then he was gone, running towards the motor pool.**

 **####################**

 **Nothing was mentioned about the Halloween party as the Rat Patrol headed out in the direction of the coordinates Captain Boggs had given them. It was about 12:30 in the afternoon when they pulled into a waterhole for a break.**

 **Hitch and Tully topped off the gas tanks and radiators before going to the well to fill the jerry cans and canteens. Tully was hoisting up the bucket when Hitch broke the silence with, "How did Charley take the news?"**

 **Tully set the bucket of water on the edge of the well and gave a shrug. "She's disappointed, but understands when duty calls. How's Daisy?"**

" **She's upset and a little angry. She wanted to go have a talk with the captain."**

" **I hope you headed that off before you left."**

 **Hitch smiled a little. "Yeah, but wow, it's true what they say about 'redheaded fury'."**

 **Tully chuckled and said, "We're going to have to make it up to them when we get back."**

 **After they finished with the water, the privates joined Troy and Moffitt at the front of one of the jeeps where they had a map spread out. Hitch said, "Jeeps are ready, sarge. Can we get some lunch before we take off again?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah." Hitch went to the back to get four K-ration boxes as the sergeant continued, "Look, Moffitt and I have been talking."**

 **Tully looked at them curiously. "About what?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Halloween and that party. Linda and Diane were very disappointed that we won't be there."**

 **Hitch returned and began to hand out the boxed lunches. "Daisy and Charley were too."**

" **I was thinking during the drive that perhaps we** _ **can**_ **be there."**

 **Tully smiled. "How?"**

 **Troy said, "First we drive straight through to the coordinates…"**

" **You mean we drive through the night?"**

" **We only stop when need to for gas and to trade off driving."**

 **Moffitt said, "That will get us there a full day and a half ahead of schedule."**

 **Troy nodded. "We check out Sector Fourteen, get the information Boggs wants, and drive straight back. I can't promise anything, but it's possible that we can get back to base** _ **on**_ **Halloween."**

 **Tully grinned. "I'm game."**

 **Hitch gave a nod. "Me too."**

 **Troy smiled and started to open his lunch box. "Okay, when we leave here, Moffitt and I will drive. We'll do four hour shifts."**

 **####################**

 **Two jeeps skimmed the desert throughout the night with the moon lighting their way. There were always two men sleeping in the passenger seats while the other two drove.**

 **It was midday when Troy and Moffitt pulled the jeeps to a stop between sand dunes. Hitch and Tully were instantly awake as soon as they weren't moving any longer.**

 **Hitch yawned. "Time to trade off?"**

 **Troy smiled as he got out. "We're here."**

 **The four Allies trudged to the top of one of the dunes with binoculars. They searched all around … but the desert was empty for as far they could see.**

 **Tully sighed. "Now what?"**

 **Moffitt suggested, "We could go see if there are any tracks to follow."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, it's a place to start anyway."**

 **Hitch and Tully drove them slowly out to the area where the Germans had been seen. They searched until they started to see tracks in the sand.**

 **Hitch and Tully stopped next to each other and Hitch said, "They look fairly fresh."**

 **Moffitt gave a nod. "Can't be more than a few hours old."**

 **Troy agreed and asked, "What direction do you think?"**

" **Looks like they're moving north … deeper into the sector."**

" **Yeah, that's what it looks like to me too. Let's shake it."**

 **They drove for several hours before Troy called for a halt. He stood up on the passenger seat with the binoculars. Moffitt followed suit as Troy said, "There they are."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Shall we get closer and go high?" He pointed to a grouping of hills and said, "We should be able to get what we need from up there and not be seen."**

" **Right, let's go."**

 **Hitch and Tully sped around to the backside of the hills. They covered the jeeps with the camouflage tarps and joined their sergeants on one of the hills.**

 **Hitch asked, "So, what do we have?"**

 **Troy answered, "A German platoon from the looks of it. Maybe twenty-five to thirty men."**

 **Tully questioned, "What are they doing out here? This is Allied territory."**

 **Moffitt said, "That's what we're here to find out."**

 **Troy looked at his men and said, "It looks like they've stopped for the day. We'll go in tonight and see what we can find. For now we'll watch them and take notes."**

 **####################**

 **In two hour intervals Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully watched the Germans from their hilltop hiding place. As the day began to wane, the camp below came to life with campfires and lanterns.**

 **Tully went up to spell Hitch on watch. "Anything to see?"**

 **Hitch sighed. "Not really. Guards changed a half hour ago. They sure aren't worried about being caught. They're pretty lit up down there."**

" **Yeah, I noticed." Tully sat down next to his friend and said, "Charley told me you and Daisy were planning to go to the party in costume. What'd she pick for you?"**

" **She's going as the Wicked Witch and she got me a Scarecrow costume. What did Charley get?"**

" **She's going to be Dorothy and I'm supposed to be the Cowardly Lion. Sounds like there's a theme here."**

 **Hitch chuckled softly. "Yeah, maybe it would be better not to try to get back for the party."**

 **Tully smiled. "You should see the costume Charley got me. There's even a 'mane' and oversized 'paws' that she expects me to wear. She was so excited about the party, I just couldn't refuse her."**

" **Daisy was the same way. I couldn't say no either."**

 **Down in camp Hitch joined Troy and Moffitt by the fire. "Can I ask you guys something?"**

 **Troy nodded and Moffitt said, "Of course."**

" **Did Diane and Linda buy costumes for you two?"**

 **Moffitt grinned. "As a matter of fact, Linda is to go as the White Witch from the Wizard of Oz and I'm going as the Tin Man."**

 **Troy said, "Diane knows better than to try to get me into a costume, but she said something about going as one of the Munchkins."**

" **What about you and Tully?"**

 **Hitch said, "Tully's going to be the Cowardly Lion and Charley will be Dorothy. Daisy and me are going as the Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Well, the girls really put their heads together for this."**

 **####################**

 **One by one the lanterns were extinguished and the fires burned low until the only ones awake in the German camp were the guards … and that could be questionable.**

 **When Troy gave the word, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully followed him down the hill. Their aim was to get in, get the information, and get out without the Germans knowing they were there until it was too late.**

 **They waited until a guard passed by, then crouched down and hurried to the cover of one of the halftracks. Silently, Troy signaled his team to spread out and find which one was the one the commander used. It would make sense to keep the information with him.**

 **Every vehicle was searched as quietly as possible as the Allies stepped over sleeping Germans. Finally, Moffitt found what they were looking for—he knew it was the commander's halftrack because the commander was snoring quietly on the seat. Moffitt squinted into the dark cab, trying to spot the information they needed.**

 **Finally, the sergeant spotted a white envelope peeking out from under the sleeping man's left knee on the other side. Moffitt frowned, got down off the running board, and quietly went around to the other side of the vehicle. Just before he got onto the running board he heard a soft grunt as the commander shuffled on the seat to get comfortable. Moffitt waited for the snoring to resume before he again peeked into the cab. The white envelope was still there and now within his reach. He carefully reached through the opened window and gripped the envelope between his thumb and index finger. Ever so slowly Moffitt began to slide the envelope out from under the man's leg. The commander suddenly shuffled his feet and started to roll over on the seat. Moffitt froze, but as soon as the sleeping man began to roll, he snatched the envelope.**

 **With a relieved sigh, the sergeant carefully stepped down and looked at the front of the envelope, which was stamped with the German words for "TOP SECRET". With a satisfied smile Moffitt went to collect Troy, Hitch, and Tully so they could get out of there.**

 **Back at camp, Moffitt translated the paperwork and discovered this platoon of Germans was the leading edge for an enemy push into Allied territory. Troy took notes as Moffitt read, then coded it, and send the message to headquarters.**

 **It wasn't long before a return message came. They were to wait and see if the Germans pulled out in the morning. If they do, the Rat Patrol was to follow.**

 **####################**

 **At sunup, Tully hurried down the hill and informed his friends that the Germans were packing up. Troy said, "Okay, let's get ready to follow them."**

 **They followed for half the day. Then the Germans stopped and began to set up a more permanent camp with camouflage netting. Troy sent another coded message with the coordinates. This time the return message told them to return to base with the details.**

 **####################**

 **They drove straight through again, only stopping for gas and to change drivers. It wasn't going to be easy, but there was still a chance they could get back in time for the party.**

 **When Hitch and Tully drove onto the base at Ras Tanura it was well after dark. The four of them hurried in the direction of the mess hall until they could hear the music. They looked at each other and grinned. Then they literally ran to shower and change.**

 **After a quick shower, Tully looked at the neatly folded costume in the box and sighed. Once he had the costume and "mane" on he picked up the "paws" and left in his bare feet.**

 **Tully met Hitch and Moffitt just before reaching the mess hall. "Where's Troy?"**

 **Moffitt smiled and said, "He was ready before Hitch and I were, so he went on ahead. But he promised not to go in without us."**

 **Hitch asked, "What about the envelope?"**

" **He was making a quick stop at headquarters to put it in the safe." Moffitt looked his comrades over with amusement and said, "Aren't we the trio?"**

 **Hitch grinned. "Well, we are off to see the wizard."**

 **Just outside the mess hall Tully stopped to put on his "paws", then he, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch walked into the party together. Daisy spotted them and got Charley's attention. They rushed across the room in full costume—Charley dressed as Dorothy with pigtails and a basket. Daisy was the Wicked Witch, green face paint and all. Then Linda and Diane joined them in their costumes as well.**

 **Yep, they were off to see the wizard.**


End file.
